


Hiccups

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hiccups, I don't know what else to put here, M/M, oh distressed Cas I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Destiel prompt - Castiel gets hiccups and is scared, very scared -  riftskitten </p>
<p>Ok, so I tried :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel prompt - Castiel gets hiccups and is scared, very scared - riftskitten 
> 
> Ok, so I tried :)

For the first time in a long time. Dean was happy. Sam was doing ok. Cas was handling being human rather well. Crowley was chained up in the Men of Letters' dungeon. Kevin was making progress in translating the angel tablet. Life in the bunker was good.  
Dean's good mood seemed to be rubbing off on everyone. General conversation was being passed round as the four of them sat round one of the many tables, and the bunker was ringing with rare laughter.   
It was Castiel's giant grin that warmed Dean's heart. Every time the former angel laughed Dean would laugh with him.   
Sam, as always, had noticed how Dean acted around Cas. He nudged Kevin as Dean caught Cas' gaze.  
Kevin winked at Sam who proceeded to ask Dean and Cas if the public eye sex was satisfying enough or did they want to move into the bedroom for more privacy.  
Dean glared at him, ears turning red.  
"Shut up bitch," Dean growled.  
"Jerk," Sam countered.  
Cas had choked on his water. He had to put the glass down to avoid spilling the rest.  
Sam laughed heartily as Castiel tried to avoid eye contact. Cas managed to recover from the coughing fit and brought the glass to his lips again. He chugged the water at an alarming rate.  
"Steady there Cas!" Dean frowned at him, "you don't want to get-"  
Cas gave a huge hiccup. In his surprise he inhaled the last of his water and choked and spluttered some more.  
The coughing was interlaced with hiccups and the look on Castiel's face had Dean, Sam and Kevin in stitches.   
"It's not *hic* not funny! What *hic* is happen*hic*ning to me?" Cas managed to say.  
His blues eyes were stretched in fear. He went ridged every time he hiccuped.   
Dean was trying very hard to control himself but every time Cas hiccuped he laughed harder than he had ever laughed before.  
Sam and Kevin were no help. They were both leaning on each other for support as their laughter shook them.  
"Help *hic* help me! Please! I *hic* I don't know wha*hic*at to do!" the desperation, the fear, the innocence in Castiel's voice brought Dean back to his senses enough to say, "try holding your breath."  
"What?" Cas stared.  
Dean could only nod at him as another bout of hiccups almost sent him spiraling back into uncontrollable laughter.  
Cas took a huge breath and held his mouth shut. His cheeks were bright pink, his eyes were watering. His body jerked with every silent hiccup. Cas blew out his breath.  
"S'not *hic* working!" he whimpered. He was shaking now and gripping onto the table so hard his knuckles had turned white.  
"A shock," Kevin giggled, "you need a shock."  
Dean could tell that Cas was close to crying. The former angel didn't have a clue what was happening to him. He didn't know why his friends found his distress so funny. It was probably quite hurtful, Dean thought.  
"Dean!" Cas wailed.   
Dean tried to pull himself together. A shock, okay.  
Dean leaned across the table and planted a huge wet kiss on Castiel's pale lips.  
Cas froze, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Dean took advantage of that and pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth. Dean cupped the former angel's cheek.  
Sam and Kevin were staring at them. Dean didn't care. He pulled back and gazed into those swirling blue, teary eyes.  
Cas smiled. A genuine, eye sparkling grin that caused Dean to chuckle.  
"Holy hell!" Sam gaped.  
"That was almost... Hot!" Kevin joked.  
Dean kicked him under the table.  
"They've stopped!" Cas did a little bounce in his chair, "but I think we should kiss again just to make sure."


End file.
